Bloodbob Redpants
You guys remember Spongebob Squarepants, that show on Nickelodeon? What you probably don't know is that the creator of the show, Stephen Hillenburg, had planned a late-night adult version of the show entitled Bloodbob Redpants. Because every network thought the pilot was too disturbing, they refused to air the show. However, one station in Europe mistakenly aired it thinking that it is a regular SpongeBob episode. The intro began with an image of Captain Redsky (whose voice sounded like Captain Knuckles). Then, it cuts to footage of daytime sky with blood (resembles to be water). But as the next verse began to play, the song started playing in a lower tone that was supposed to be like normal. After this, the show title card appeared reading "BloodBob RedPants", but Bloodbob is seen playing flute noises in his nose. Then, it cuts to text written in blood reading "Created by Stephen Hillenburg". It didn't take long for me to watch this, but most of us aren't. The episode title card then appeared reading "Stinky Pants". At one point, I did a good laugh at it. The happy-go-lucky music plays as normal, and then the blood splatting transition thing had caused to start the episode. However, the episode begins at Bloodbob's house (where Bloodbob lives). And what's inside that house is Bloodbob setting up a board game that is entitled "Stinky Pants". Whatever's in that episode, I haven't been able to get a sliver of information about this. After the game is setted up, the doorbell ringed as normal. Bloodbob came to the door and Cassick was there. Cassick invited him to play the game. Although, Bloodbob's voice was sounded like Sonic the Hedgehog from AOSTH. The scene where Bloodbob and Cassick played the game plays as normal. When Cassick rolls the dice, Bloodbob said "WAIT YOUR TURN!" in a Spongebob voice that was supposed to be Tom Kenny's actual Spongebob voice. (Though, I might not tell you that right now, but let me tell you something) In the background, you can hear the narrator saying "He's Spongebob, and he's the boss" over and over again, until I stopped watching that part, until I fast-fowarded to the best part. What's inside that best part that I watched is Bloodbob and Cassick playing the board game like normal, but this time, uninterrupted. Until the part ends, I can think that I watched the part where Bloodbob says "Look! I got Stinky Pants!", and disturbingly, Cassick stabbed him with a knife and said "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" in a demonic voice. All of this went on for the rest of the episode, until Bloodbob and Cassick ended the game and Bloodbob's the winner. The episode ended with a scene where Cassick says "Good night, Bloodbob". And then, Bloodbob said "G'Night, Cassick buddy!", and the episode ended. I haven't seen this for years, and it's worth it! I knew it. And then, there's another episode of the show that was so disturbing. It's called "Bloodbob Has a Dick", but I'm not gonna tell you all of that right now. But it has a special cameo appearance of Spongebob Squarepants at the end. And I just wanted to tell you all - don't watch the episode! There are more episodes that were unfinished for the show, but which it is cancelled, and it was lived on in reruns. And I had something else to do now, so my apologies if I'm right. If there had been a download link to those 2 episodes of the show, I'm not gonna watch it again. Category:SpongeBob